Things Change
by Kraftychik
Summary: Bella has returned from Italy after saving Edward.  Will she go back to him or will she choose a different path?  An A/U story.
1. Time to Think

_Disclaimer: I do not profit from this in any way. Probably wouldn't make anything if I tried. LOL _

**Chapter 1: Time to Think**

_Bella's journal..._

Week 1

Well, I've been home for a few days now. The Volturi let me go as long as I'm changed soon. Before, that's all I could think about, but now I'm not so sure that's what I want anymore. Edward told me that he still loves me; that he left to protect me. What the hell? I've ordered him to stay away. I need to think. I'm confused. He put a hole in me and someone else filled it...someone I care about. I need to see Jake.

Week 2

He won't talk to me! Ugh! I'm frustrated as hell, but I understand he's hurt. I just wish he'd let me explain and then I think he'd understand. I wrote him a letter today and sent it over with Charlie. I just hope he'll read it and not just throw it away. If he doesn't respond in two days I'm going to see him. I'm done being patient. Charlie grounded me from seeing Edward and Alice, but he never included Jake. I don't even care if I get in trouble...I'll take any punishment if I get to see him.


	2. Letters to Jake

**Chapter 2: Letters to Jake**

Dear Jake,

I'm sure you're pretty pissed at me and I don't blame you. I know I hurt you and caused you to worry when I left. I never meant to cause you pain. And, I wanted you to know the reason I went to Italy. I went to stop Edward from killing himself because I love Alice and the rest of his family. I wanted to save them from having to grieve. I also knew that I couldn't live with the guilt from knowing that he did it over me. I'm not worth that kind of sacrifice.

We didn't get back together, Jake. He said he still loves me and wants me back, but I told him no. I haven't spoken to him since we returned. I've had lots of time to think the last two weeks. I need you...no, I want you, Jake..._you_. I've fallen for you, I realize that now. I fought it at first because I thought I was broken, unlovable. But I'm whole again, thanks to you. I love you. Please call me when you read this, even if you hate me. I just need to hear your voice again. I'll be waiting.

Yours _Always_,

Bells


	3. Anger Fades

**Chapter 3: Anger Fades**

Jake returned from patrol and showered before heading to bed. As he came back into his room he spotted an envelope on his dresser with his name on it. When he picked it up he caught the familiar scent...strawberries and cream. _Damn_. He hadn't intended to talk to her. He was still pissed that she'd left with Alice. He'd ignored her repeated phone calls and texts. She must have sent this with Charlie.

He gripped the envelope, ready to rip it apart, but something stopped him. He sighed heavily as he opened the letter. It was written in Bella's lovely script. The anger simmered as he read her explanations for saving the leech. He read the part where she mentioned loving Alice and the others, but not _him_. _Interesting_. He continued the letter and suddenly, his eyes locked on three words. _I love you._ He wondered if her words were empty, just an attempt to torture him. "Guess I'll find out soon enough" he said to himself.

He fell onto his bed, thinking of how things might go. He planned to just go to her instead of calling. That way, he could look in her eyes and see what was there. As he drifted off to sleep, Jake found that he was no longer angry with Bella. It had faded away when he'd read and now replayed her words in his mind. _I want you, Jake...you. I love you_.


	4. Unexpected Visitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just enjoy playing around with the stories in my head and creating my own Jake/Bells happily ever after's._

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor**

_The next day..._

When Jake got out of his Rabbit, Charlie was coming outside, heading to work. "Hey, Jake...good to see you" Charlie shook his hand. "Hey" said Jake. He was nervous, a rare thing for him these days. "Is she here?" he asked. "Yeah, of course" Charlie replied, puzzled. Then he realized why Jake had asked. "Oh...you thought - no, she hasn't seen him since she got back. I grounded her, but she hasn't even talked to him on the phone. I think she's finally over him. I believe I have you to thank for that". Charlie smiled and then got in his cruiser. "See you later then, Jake". He chuckled when he saw that Jake was already headed up the stairs to the door. Charlie drove to the station with a sly grin on his face. "No more Edward" he said, almost singing it.

Jake heard music blaring as he approached the door. _Bella must be cleaning_. He knocked loudly and a moment later the music stopped. Bella stumbled on her way to the door, catching herself on a chair. She wondered who could possibly be at her door at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. She opened the door to find Jake standing there, looking very sexy in jeans and a black t-shirt. Before she could think, she leapt into his arms, hugging him. "Jake! I-I can't believe you're here. Did you get my letter? Of course, you must have." She spoke so quickly the words almost ran together. She feared that Jake was still mad as he released her from his grip, walking past her.

She closed the door and turned to speak when he cut her off. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me or were you just saying it?" he asked coldly. She sighed before responding. "Yes, Jake". Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I meant every word. I love you. My feelings for you are much stronger than anything I have ever felt". "More than what you felt for _him_?" he whispered. "Never even came close to what's going on in here now" she touched her chest over her heart. Before she could say anything else, Jake closed the distance between them and captured her mouth with his own.

The kiss was soft and sweet, yet it still managed to send tingles all over her body. When their lips parted they stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Everything else faded away. Jake could see she was being completely honest with him.

Bella leaned up, wanting another kiss. Jake smiled and then leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. He then captured her mouth again. This time the kiss was urgent and full of passion. Bella put her arms around his neck and fisted his short hair, pulling him impossibly closer. She deepened the kiss when she put her tongue in Jake's mouth, tasting him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips never parted as he carried her upstairs, kicking her door shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed and his heart skipped a beat when he took in the smell of her bedroom. _Just Bells, no leech_. He pulled away briefly, gazing at her beautiful face that was now flushed from their actions. "I love you" he said softly.


	5. Vanishing Hope

**Chapter 5: Vanishing Hope**

_Outside Bella's house..._

Edward sat in his car, despair clouding his face. He knew it was a mistake to come here. Bella had told him she needed time. He had just wanted to see her, even from a distance. Now he understood her confusion after he'd told her of his feelings. She had feelings for someone else now.

He could see how thrilled she'd been when Jacob had arrived. She had flung herself into his arms. Now he could hear the sound of their lips smacking, their hearts beating loudly, their panting breaths, and the declarations of love. His sensitive hearing was torturing him.

It was over for him; she was no longer _his_ Bella. She belonged to Jacob now. He sped away, a low growl escaping his chest.


	6. Never Let Go

**Chapter 6: Never Let Go**

_Back in Bella's bedroom..._

Bella removed her shirt and pulled at his until he took it off. Jake moaned as she kissed and caressed his chest and abs. He slowly planted kisses on her neck and worked his way to her chest. Bella took her bra off and tossed it aside. Jake cupped her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples with his thumbs. She moaned and arched her back as he sucked and licked each nipple, taking his time on both. His breath caught as she went for the button of his jeans.

Using all his control, he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, confused and hurt by his action. "Bells, it's not what you think. Believe me...I want you so bad, but we have plenty of time. Now that I've got you I'm NOT letting go. When I make love to you for the first time, I want it to be perfect. We don't have to rush this." "Okay" she nodded. "But for now, will you hold me? I want to feel you against me, no barriers between us". Jake got on the bed and pulled her to him. They stayed like that, their chests touching, hearts beating in synch, kissing sensually, for the rest of the morning.

The End

**A/N: I know this story is really short, but it was my first one. I wrote it not long after I watched Eclipse and then re-watched New Moon (my fav movie of the series). I always wanted Bella to AT LEAST make Edward grovel to get her back, but she didn't and it infuriated me! LOL Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
